<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>街灯-II by Kasewurst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912467">街灯-II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst'>Kasewurst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>街灯 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是街灯的后续！</p><p>这片区域进入了萧条时代，光只能找上了爱梅特赛尔克。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>街灯 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>光确实靠著这笔钱稍稍解决了一些燃眉之急。那厚厚的一叠钱在交上了药费以及各种杂费后所剩不多，但是勉强还是可以让他们继续生活下去。光原本还担心是否会被追问这笔钱的来由，他甚至都已经想好了几个拙劣的藉口，以应付别人的查问。然而事实证明他想多了，在这里没人在乎你的钱是怎么来的，只要交上了就好。这里总是有依靠各种方法来换取金钱的人，那些薪水少得可怜的工作不说，偷拐抢骗卖在这里都各有门路。</p><p>	会在乎的，大概也就只有光的朋友们而已了。只是比起真相，他们或许更在乎的是伙伴的心情。他们确定光并不会做出伤害别人的事情，那么会被伤害的也就只有光自己而已了。光看著他们好几次想要说些什么，却最终什么都没说而稍稍松一口气。他不想要对他们说谎，像是现在这样就最好了。</p><p>	日子很快就恢复平淡，至少在他们看来是如此。琳一边在家里帮忙做点手工，但是更多时间却是被他们安排了自学读书，打算之后存点钱将她送去公立学校。尽管他们从来不落下对琳的教导，但是有一张公立学校的证书和没有还是有很大的区别。身体稍稍好转的桑克瑞德和光马上投入了工作，雅修特拉和于里昂热则是又联系上了一些出版商或者报社，帮忙撰写一些最终会冠上他人姓名的文章来赚取些微铜币。而为了能够写出符合要求的报导，他们不得不时常去图书馆里面借用免费的报纸以及杂志观看。有些与他们相熟的图书管理员好心地把过期报纸借给他们，让他们可以拿回家里分析。</p><p>	而光就是在那样放著黑面包与白水的餐桌上面看到那个人的照片。他诧异地将报纸拿起，这才明白了那天买下自己的是一个多么了不起的人物。</p><p>	「你对这个人有兴趣吗？」于里昂热拿著廉价的笔小心地写下每一个句子。因为这笔快要没墨水了，他没有写错涂改的馀地。看著好友有些出神地盯著报纸上的相片，于里昂热缓慢地说著自己知道的事情。他说那人来自亚马乌罗提，那是个传说在很遥远地方的美丽城市，与这片大陆目前只有船可以往来。</p><p>	「飞空艇的话目前还是不行……至少我们这边的技术上是不行的。擅长魔导科技的加雷马那边是怎么样，就不知道了。在我们离开萨雷安那里学校的时候，有些研究人员有对此做出一些研究。但是现在的话……」于里昂热的声音因为忧虑先是低了下去，随后快速地转移了话题。「听说亚马乌罗提那里的科技比我们要高出许多，只使用船只这样的工具大概是他们现在并没有打算要与这片大陆有过多的往来。话虽如此，也有不少代表亚马乌罗提的人曾经出现在这个地方。但是他们大多隐藏在人群之中，像是这位爱梅特赛尔克一般高调出现的还是少数。」</p><p>	光一如平常安静地听著于里昂热的说明，只有他自己知道内心的急切。他希望于里昂热能够多说一点关于亚马乌罗提或者爱梅特赛尔克的事情，他不明白自己为什么这样想知道那里的消息，就算说自己之前卖给爱梅特赛尔克一次也不应该如此。他的脑海与梦境里面时不时会出现那天的景象，他的后穴夹著男人的性器不放，被弄得脑子几乎发麻。</p><p>	有那么瞬间光怀疑难道是因为那场性爱太过激烈舒服，才使他对此念念不忘。只是这样的想法被他很快抛弃，就算说男人俗称都是下半身的动物，他也不至于如此。更别提那繁重的工作压了上来，每天与难闻的机油与沉重的货物打交道，他几乎没有力气去想那些东西。</p><p>	光觉得自己大概与对方会是两条平行线，即使那样短暂地亲密接触，他们终将是陌生人。他该做的就是回归正常生活，与伙伴们一起在这艰苦的环境下生存下去并且努力找回自己的记忆。至于那爱梅特赛尔克，或许当成一场梦境会比较好。</p><p>	事情在几周后出现了变化，一场来自远洋的风暴导致了本来经营就不太好的工厂出现了严重的资金缺口。那些平日总是高高在上的管理阶层终于露出了与底下工人无二的苦恼神色。原本还有一些工人抱著幸灾乐祸的态度看著那些苦恼的管理阶层，然而很快他们也跟著一起难受起来。在资金出现断口的状况下，裁员的传言在工人们的耳语中快速传播。一些人捏著手里的铜币，原本有些人还会想著要拿这些钱去花花在妓女身上找快活，但是现在这些钱通通都省了下来，只为换得更多黑面包。</p><p>	他们不再像是往常那样一边工作一边抱怨，即使是大家所熟悉最会抱怨的那个男人，现在也埋头苦干就怕被人看出了不认真，被列为第一批裁员名单。他们如此小心就害怕在这时节丢掉自己的工作，每一天都胆战心惊地看著工厂专门贴公告的位置，就害怕上面出现任何裁员声明。</p><p>	街上的廉价妓女们更不好受了，原本赚得就不多，更别提现在那些男人还把钱拿得死死的，一点都不肯拿出来。有些人趁著还能走动的时候尽量离开这里到远一点的地方生活，也有的人摸著快要饿扁的肚子在工厂周围乞讨。后者大多数是在这里有孩子的女性，那可能是在卖淫的过程中怀孕生下来的孩子，又或者是为了孩子才走上卖淫的这条道路。总而言之，带著幼小孩子的她们不可能去更远的地方。而这时候有些人就来到了这里，拿著面包与廉价的铜币上门与母亲们商量，让他们卖掉自己的儿女换取一线生机。也有一些甚至连面包与铜币都不拿，上门就说是来介绍打工机会的就伸手去抓那些尚未长开的男孩女孩。</p><p>	有的母亲会大骂地让他们离开，也有些母亲沉默地看著孩子被他们带走。光看不过去地拦了几次，他很清楚那些孩子最终的下场肯定不是去什么正规的地方打工。然而那些被阻止的人们反而愤怒起他揭穿这个事实，一名瘦弱的母亲不停捶打逼问他如果不让那些人把孩子带走，难道在这里一起死就比较好吗？</p><p>	光没有任何的办法，这是观乎于大环境的惨状，不是他能够解决的问题。他下意识地想要伸手去摸某个东西，他是没有办法解决但是或许另外一个人可以。然而他摸了摸自己的口袋，只能勉强从口袋里面拿出几个铜币。</p><p>	那名母亲悲伤地收下了这样的资助，在光的面前脱下了裤子躺在了桌上似乎是表明这是一场交易。光吓得连忙跑了出去，走之前也不忘记把门给带上。他们都知道这个资助支撑不了多久，在这大萧条的时代黑面包甚至还比往日贵上几分！</p><p>	那孩子不过是在这家里多睡了两晚，隔天不用任何人说什么他自己跟著那个看著就不是什么好人的人离开，留下了努力争取而来的一点面包和零散的铜币。</p><p>	在听到那撕心裂肺却又无力哭得更大声的哭泣后，光终于是下定决心地打算去碰碰运气。他就像是那天一样把自己清洁干净，冷水泼在身上很冷，但是他也咬牙忍了下来。他告诉伙伴们自己要出去，只说自己找了一份临时的打工可以去帮忙赚点钱。于里昂热与雅修特拉现在不在这里，剩下的只有埋头苦干学习著怎么制作手工的三名少年少女。或许是因为被保护得挺好的，即使在这样的环境里面他们还没有接触到太过黑暗的东西。对于光说了有份打工，他们不疑有他地点头，只是嘱咐光要小心不要弄伤自己。</p><p>	光走下了楼梯，往那熟悉的街口走去。这一路上光都有些不安，在闪过了那些窝在角落不知道是否活著的女性之后，走到了那熟悉的灯柱下面。他站了一会儿，没有任何人前来这里。正当他在犹豫是不是干脆直接走去对方家的时候，一辆车缓缓开了过来。</p><p>	「怎么？你又站在这里了？」摇下车窗后那近期因为照片的缘故分外熟悉的面孔再次出现。光一直以来的鼓励自己只要见到这个人就好了，但是真正见到对方他又不知道该说些什么才好。他确实需要钱，工厂裁员不过是迟早的事情。但是他想要的也不只是钱，他想要和爱梅特赛尔克说说那工厂以及那周边的事情。他是那样满怀希望地站在这里，然而见到对方他又觉得自己把事情想得太过简单。就算告诉爱梅特赛尔克那又有什么用呢？对方确实是他们这些工人或许一辈子无法到达的大人物，但是对方也只是亚马乌罗提到这个地方的代表，又能对这即将破产的工厂以及码头周边地区带来什么样的变化？</p><p>	「先上来吧。待会估计要下雨了，我可没兴趣让雨水把我的车给打湿。」对方如此说著，让光爬上了那温暖的车内。一路上他们没有说什么话语，一直到了抵达那间屋子，爱梅特赛尔克才终于问起光到底为什么又站在那里。</p><p>	「我以为上次给你的钱应该够了？怎么，按耐不住寂寞又出来了吗？」对方尖锐的话语让光不知所措，他总觉得爱梅特赛尔克不该是这样的人。然而面对对方或许可以说是失望的表情，他还是吞吞吐吐地将自己的想法以及近况说出。老实说他以为在自己刚开始说的时候对方就会打断他，毕竟出来卖的人谁没几个悲伤过往？他以为爱梅特赛尔克会在他开始说出几句话之后就出言打断，让他去把自己洗干净后趴到床上。</p><p>	然而对方安静地听完了他所说的那些事情，脸上带著讥讽和假笑。如果不是光觉得自己可能在对方眼中看到了愤怒，不忍以及其他感情流转在那金色的眼眸中，可能他已经转身离开了此处或者干脆死心地去洗澡让男人快点操干自己。</p><p>	「哈……你还真想得太简单了。」在听完光的话语后，爱梅特赛尔克过了一会儿才叹气地开口。「真是的……就认为我什么都可以办到吗？你知不知道这要花上多少钱？光靠你这样出来卖给我，你觉得这个资金问题就能解决吗？」</p><p>	光满脸通红，确实这些东西在他上车前也想过了。他只是从报纸上大概知道爱梅特赛尔克代表一个了不起的城市来到这里，但是这样的爱梅特赛尔克能做些什么，他却是没有想过。仔细想想要把一个地区繁荣的希望都压在一个人身上，这怎么想都强人所难。更别提这人还是外来的人，根本没有那个义务要承担起这份责任。该承担起这份责任的人应该是那些上头的老爷们，因为经济萧条就意思意思减少了餐桌上的几道菜，然后大肆宣扬自己过得多么不容易。</p><p>	「对不起……」光低头道歉随即转头想走。然而他却被抓著手这么拉了回来，跌坐在铺有柔软地毯的地上。光抬头正对著那人的下半身，即使现在似乎还没有性起，那庞大的东西在裤子下面也看得出明显线条。爱梅特赛尔克捏著光的下巴让他抬头，充满暗示性地抚摸他的头发与脸颊。而这就彷佛是一种暗号，光稍稍调整了一下自己的姿势，开始用脸颊去蹭那埋藏在裤子底下的部位。</p><p>	**</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>**</p><p>	在那次之后除了梦境之外并没有任何性经验的光有些手足无措，毕竟就算是上次主要也是倚靠这个人带领他进行后续的动作。扑鼻的男性气息让光有些迷乱，他用嘴唇轻轻地亲吻著高级布料底下的性器，用舌头将那块部位给舔湿。爱梅特赛尔克并没有责骂他弄脏自己的裤子，只是手指插在青年棕色的头发里轻轻抚摸按压，就好像他们是一对情侣一般。光为自己的想像感到有些不好意思，努力地伸手去把对方裤子的拉炼拉开，从棉质的内裤之中解放出那巨大的性器。</p><p>在已经稍稍勃起的阴茎出现在光面前时，他确实试想要好好舔舔这东西的。 他也不明白自己怎么会如此……淫乱。对著男人的性器兴奋起来不说甚至想要让自己的口腔变成对方的玩具。他有些担心与害怕自己那消失的记忆，担心自己会不会过去就是卖身的，所以才这样对男人的阴茎感到兴趣。然而他很快就又打消了这样的想法开始专心侍奉起这人的性器，这个时候走神可不是什么好事。爱梅特赛尔克似乎并没有注意到光的走神，他在光的嘴里抽插了几下以后，就把青年的脑袋拉开。光开始有些慌张，以为自己有哪些地方做得不好。毕竟从上次到今天也已经过了不少时间，他尚未熟练的技巧开始生疏都是很正常的事情。</p><p>然而那人只是这么硬著性器绕著他走了一圈，踢了踢他的大腿让他把那身衣服给脱了。接收到这样的讯息光明白，对方是打算在客厅这么要了他。他的脸又开始有些发烫，毕竟客厅不比浴室跟卧室是私密的个人空间，在这样的地方做总让他有种突破自己底线的感觉。然而爱梅特赛尔克似乎并不在乎这个，他舒服地坐到了单人沙发上，顺便把一个放在一旁的盒子打开，扔出一个东西到光的面前。</p><p>说实话，光真的没想到这人怎么可以就这样把性玩具就放在客厅触手可及的盒子里。那东西难道不是该收在衣柜或床下某个箱子里面藏好吗？还是说这个人常常带著某些人回来在这个客厅里面欢爱？一想到那可能的画面，光的内心里面就彷佛撕裂了两半。一半直接将他浸润在苦水之中，另一半则是火烧的嫉妒。他当然知道自己没有资格嫉妒，毕竟他也是一个被买的对象，有什么资格可以对买主的私人关系说三道四？然而他就是不高兴，蓝色的眼睛里面由下往上看著爱梅特赛尔克，带著他自己都不知道的怒火。</p><p>「……真没想到，你还有脾气啊？」那人似乎误会了什么，以为光是不满意这丢到眼前的玩具。他用脚轻轻踢了踢光的手臂，暗示他没有拒绝的权利。光明白对方在暗示些什么，正式因为清楚认知道对方猜测错误让他很是懊恼又有些难过。苦涩从他的心底弥漫，他觉得自己可能是有一种错觉，错觉了人只要有这样亲密关系大概就会心意相通。如果真是两情相悦的欢爱那么或许确实是如此，但是他们之前也只存在买卖关系而已。想到这里，光吞了吞口水，眼神有些黯淡地照做了。</p><p>他在那人面前脱下了衣服，将陈旧却清洗得干净的衣服脱下裸露出底下的身躯。光的性器原本因为整体气氛而稍稍被挑动的勃起，然而后来却又因为那份想像而恢复平静。他看见爱梅特赛尔克似乎有些不高兴，也不知道是不是因为在意自己都已经勃起了，前来卖身的男妓却没有任何反应。有那么瞬间光以为爱梅特赛尔克会吐出什么挖苦他的话语，然而对方什么都没说，只是让他转过身去乖乖把玩具吞到身体里面。</p><p>这显然是一种表演，对方要看的就是那玩具慢慢破开身体的过程。光自暴自弃地趴在地上，对著那人抬高自己的屁股开始用手指扩张。他原先以为手指扩张能扩张得快一些，直接把这玩具吞下去了事。然而他忽略了自己的身体在那次以后并没有任何性爱，原本被开拓过的身体又恢复成从前的模样。他艰难地用自己的手指开拓自己的后穴，身上开始因为这困难的动作冒出细密的汗水。他的手指好不容易才在里面推进一根，过了一会儿才又把第二根手指送进去。在这期间光以为爱梅特赛尔克会觉得浪费时间而出手帮他，然而对方什么也没做就是那样看著他努力开拓自己的身体。光有些不开心，在爱梅特赛尔克甚至打算开一瓶酒喝的时候这种不满达到了最高点。</p><p>他知道自己在这个男人眼中大抵就是个玩物，这无可厚非毕竟是他自己先选择站到那街灯底下出卖自己的身躯。但是对方现在这样的表现，也确实地激起了光的一些不满之心。他趴在地上，这里的地毯简直比他们的床单还要干净。这并不是说琳打扫得不够认真，而是他们平日所使用的水本身就有一股不太好的味道，更别提空气中总是带著臭气与雾霾。他伸手去触碰自己的阴茎，希望藉由唤起身体的快感来加快扩张的动作。这或许是有效的，因为光可以感觉到自己的后穴似乎真的分泌出了液体方便手指运作。在一阵暧昧的水声后，光的后穴终于是吞入了第二根手指。已经把这个当成什么必要完成任务的青年并没有意识到，自己现在这样的举动有多么淫乱。</p><p>肉色的穴口被他自己的手指玩得水亮，一点透明的液体还顺著手指的动作滑到了腿根。阴茎被套弄得勃起，身后那人甚至可以透过他的姿势看到他的乳尖也因为这样的玩弄兴奋起来。光隐约之间似乎听见对方的呼吸声有些混乱，这让他忍不住偷偷改变姿势看向后方。然而他看见的是彷佛与方才姿态没有什么太大变化的爱梅特赛尔克，只有那怒涨的性器可以说明他确实受到挑动。光不知道自己摸了自己多久，总算是可以吞下那小小的玩具。在吞入那巴掌大小的玩具后，他几乎要这么虚脱地躺在地上。然而他今天的"服务"也才刚刚开始，自然不可能给予他这么趴在地上休息的时间。在稍稍获得喘息后，光开始慢慢转了过来趴到了爱梅特赛尔克的两腿之间。那庞然大物的性器就这么戳在他嘴边，比方才又更大的尺寸让光有些难以吞咽。</p><p>尽管如此，光还是努力吞著男人的性器，让阴茎的前端把自己的口腔戳出各种奇怪的形状。在吞不下去的时候他开始用上手加以辅助，抚摸对方性器的根部位置，又或者触碰囊袋的部位。爱梅特赛尔克沉默地让他侍奉，让光觉得奇怪的是这人今天怎么显得如此冷静。这让他有些挫败，或许这个男人在经历了上次以后其实并不喜欢与自己交合，现在也不过是看著他可怜才让他进屋进行这场"交易"。正当光沮丧地胡思乱想的时候，他注意到男人手上似乎拿出了什么东西。那是小巧的四方形，颜色似乎和他身后的那东西有些接近。光的大脑一片迷糊，或许是因为对某些领域了解不多，又或者是那涨大的性器塞得他呼吸困难。在爱梅特赛尔克打开开关前，光根本没反应过来那是什么东西。</p><p>「啊---！！」那小巧的玩具在光的体内跳动，让光整个人几乎软了下来。也是他意志力坚定，不然可能一个不小心就这么咬上了爱梅特赛尔克的性器。他连忙把那东西吐出来，性器前端还沾著他的唾液就这样滑过他的嘴唇。光有些抱怨地看了爱梅特赛尔克一眼，似乎是想要告诉对方你刚刚到底做了多么危险的事情。然而爱梅特赛尔克似乎不知道方才有危险略过，只是从旁边又拿出了一堆玩具夹子，一只钢笔和一叠裁好的便条纸。</p><p>光迷糊地看著爱梅特赛尔克，不知道对方到底想要做什么。对方用那看著就昂贵的钢笔在便条纸上面写下了许多文字，然后将这些字条连接在了那些特殊的夹子与玩具后。光凭藉著良好的视力看到那些字条上面的字眼，从他这角度来看其中一个是上下颠倒的"粮食补给"字样。</p><p>「爱梅特赛尔克？！」光震惊地看著对方，他以为今天自己大概就是和上次那样拿上一叠钱就这么离开。然而从这些玩意儿的模样看来，爱梅特赛尔克似乎并不打算只是给上那么一叠钱就算了。</p><p>「喔？你的视力还不错吗。看来这贫民区糟糕的饮食还没有彻底拖垮你的身体。」爱梅特赛尔克缓慢开口，说的话语里面似乎包含了一些什么样的情感让光有些不知道该说些什么。有些东西从他的脑海中滑过，但是那消失得太快了让光根本抓不住那个念头。</p><p>「取悦我。看看你能够接受多少的东西。」姿态优雅的男人如此说著，似乎并不急切用自己的阴茎享受眼前的肉体。那双金色的眼睛里面蕴藏著光看不懂的情感，翻滚著不同的情绪与想法。比起爱梅特赛尔克的复杂，光的心情毫无疑问是雀跃的。之前看这人不停抱怨，说他不要以为把事情都推过来就可以解决。然而现在看起来，这人似乎是真有能力也真打算做些什么。光扫了一眼爱梅特赛尔克摊在小茶几上的道具，全部让这些东西用在自己的身上感觉可能有些够呛，但是看著上面的那些字眼，光又无比心动。</p><p>奇怪的是，如果是别人提出同样的条件，那么光肯定不会理会对方。他会觉得那是一种残酷的玩笑，把别人的生存机会放在性欲的游戏上。然而光不知道为什么却觉得爱梅特赛尔克并不是那样的人。这虽说依旧是性游戏，但是他却觉得即使自己没有完美达标，这个人也不会放下那些受苦受难的人们不管。</p><p>这莫名的信心不知道从何而来，却给了光很大的慰藉。而眼前这些性玩具以及性游戏，似乎对爱梅特赛尔克来说应当是一种辛苦工作的犒赏。光点了点头，夹著后穴的那玩具慢慢地靠近爱梅特赛尔克。在斟酌了一会儿之后，他先是把乳夹给拿了起来，那分别代表”粮食补助”与”救助金”的玩具就这样夹在了他的乳首上。随著挑选玩具的进展，光觉得这人或许早就有了不少想法来解决眼前的问题。不然只是为了和衣名男妓游戏，一下子想出那么多可能方案与步骤简直是有些夸张。</p><p>伴随著杂乱的思考，光身上的玩具也越来越多。他的乳首夹的两个夹子开始慢慢转动，并不如他原先所想的只是震动反而制造出一种吸吮的感觉。他身后的玩具被换上一个更大的假阴茎，上面写著救济法案推动。他的嘴戴上了固定让嘴张开的口枷，写著低利息贷款方案。他的阴茎上面套著一个震动器，前端还绑著一条丝巾。那分别代表著紧急救助，与破产工厂收购计画。</p><p>那些玩具一齐启动，巨大的快感让光的阴茎几乎当场高潮。他觉得自己几乎要控制不住嘴中的唾液，从被强制开口的地方流下。他顺从地让那些玩具玩弄自己，站在爱梅特赛尔克的面前任由他用手揉捏玩弄著自己的身躯。这他就这样张著嘴弯腰与爱梅特赛尔克接吻，姿势有点难过但是这吻还是让光差点高潮。他小心地看著对方，对方的神色终于有了些许变化。只是光依旧不知道他这是满意还是不满意自己的这个行为，但是大概是满意的吧？至少从那人怒张的性器来看，他并没有因为看到什么让人不快的事物而疲软。</p><p>过了一会儿以后光就被拉到爱梅特赛尔克的腿上把玩具掏出来，换成了粗大的阴茎捅入他的身体里面。也许是因为之前就被玩具玩弄了好一阵子，光的身体并没有感受到疼痛反而是强烈的快感。他的后穴欣喜地咬著这火热的性器，在对方每一次退出以后开始挽留似地吸吮。</p><p>那些玩具一点点地被爱梅特赛尔克解开落入地上，原本的乳夹换上了对方灵巧的手指，又是揉捏又是挑逗地让光舒服到几乎要昏了过去。如果要说有什么美中不足的地方，大概就是扣在他阴茎上的玩具以及那条阻止高潮的丝巾并没有被拿下。这让光有点难过，他好几次想要射精却被硬生生地拉了回来。他侧头去与爱梅特赛尔克接吻，带著点自己都不曾意识的撒娇请求对方把那东西给拿下来。然而爱梅特赛尔克就像是没听到一样，大力操干著已经浑身发烫发软的光。</p><p>快感此刻有点像是折磨，光的声音也带上了一点哭腔。爱梅特赛尔克一直操到光几乎要昏过去才把丝巾扯开，大量浓浊的精液就这么落到昂贵的地毯上。在高潮后光软倒在了爱梅特赛尔克的怀中，亲密地彷佛他们是一对相爱的恋人。爱梅特赛尔克咬著他的耳朵，像是有点不满又像是恋人之间的嬉戏。光有些沉醉在这里，几乎就想要在这他们彷佛相恋的梦境中不愿起身。</p><p>在这样短暂温存了一阵后，光听见对方在自己耳边低语。那是光几乎无法拒绝的交易，爱梅特赛尔克让光定期到这里来，打扫环境并做些晚餐。当然并不只有这些，他还需要在清理完一切之后清理自己的身躯，全裸地待在这屋子里面戴上属于爱梅特赛尔克的项圈。说这话的时候爱梅特赛尔克还把玩著光的性器，说乖乖的小狗就是应该戴上项圈才好。这话语听著有些污辱人了，但是光的脑海中却出现了朦胧的一点影子---就好像曾经也有某人这样说过，带著恶狠狠地语气责备他。然后他那时是怎么做的？在转瞬即逝的印象里面他只记得自己为了让对方不要生气，真的就这么乖乖地汪上了几声。</p><p>在那段短而快速消逝的记忆中，光并没有察觉到任何的污辱意味，只有情人之间的小玩笑。</p><p>我有恋人吗？光的思考突然停滞，头也跟著痛了起来。根据雅修特拉他们的说法，这是因为他失忆之前遭受过一次猛烈的攻击或者什么精神冲击，大脑启动了一些防护机制才会如此。这样的防护机制也许会随著时间减弱，也或许不会。没有良好的检查设备，即使是萨雷安的贤人们也做不了什么。</p><p>光躺在爱梅特赛尔克的怀中一阵迷茫，直到他的肚子响起声音，对方似笑非笑地让他去拿土司抹点果酱吃吃。光看著微笑的爱梅特赛尔克，不知道为什么有种预感。他预感今天这样的游戏不会只有一次，在他答应了定期来到这里以后肯定会有更多的东西。</p><p>说来奇怪，他不知道为什么这人对自己似乎总是有些许怨气或者怒气。然而对方又不打算真正伤害他，只是会以一些在光看来可能有些挑战极限的游戏来发泄出来。</p><p>爱梅特赛尔克……你……</p><p>光吃著面包，好几次想要问些什么却又被香甜可口的面包给盖了回去。</p><p>**</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>**</p><p>光一直到中午过后才回去。早上他含著男人的性器起床，被压著在床上又做了几次。他在爱梅特赛尔克让他躺好然后用嘴含入他性器的时候惊的几乎跳起来，在他想法里面自己就是来卖的那个，怎么会有买家反过来用嘴包含舔弄男妓的阴茎？而他更不知道该说什么的是，爱梅特赛尔克的技术明显比他好得多。嫉妒的火焰与苦水又在他的心底翻腾，与肉体的快感呈现鲜明的对比。他在对方嘴里出来的瞬间有些想哭，眼睛似乎也真的红了几分。爱梅特赛尔克似乎没有察觉，只是拉著他来接吻，把光刚刚射出来的东西还给他。</p><p>从天破晓之际他们开始做爱，一直到十点多才下了床。他被做得双腿发软，嘴里几乎都要压不住属于男人性器的气息。爱特赛尔克把上次他用过的浴室留给他使用，自己则是去了较远的那间。光快速清洗好自己以后，就按照对方吩咐地去看冰箱里面有些什么食物。在制作食物的时候他不被允许穿上原本的衣服，按照那人的说法是你的衣服太脏，穿这身衣服烧菜我怕我吃了生病。</p><p>这话很是气人，但是乍听之下似乎也没有什么错。于是光浑身上下只随便围了一条毛巾就帮忙弄起午餐，从面包店买回来的面包从柜子里被拿出来，放入烤箱里面烘烤发出喷香的气息。他还将黄油放入平底锅里融化，将切好腌好的鱼片放下去煎熟。蔬菜沙拉也都被弄好了，在对方指示下淋上橄榄油与果醋，最后再弄点黑胡椒上去。这食物光是闻到这气味就知道好吃得不得了，在爱梅特赛尔克允许之下光难得吃下了这样的食物。</p><p>他觉得自己该是第一次吃到这样的食物，毕竟就算没有任何记忆，他也不觉得自己属于那个能用上金边骨瓷茶杯，每天有豪华下午茶还不想吃几块蛋糕的阶级。然而他却觉得有些怀念，这样的食物好像他在很久远之前也曾经常吃过。在离开的时候光被允许带上一些面包和一小瓶葡萄果酱，那果酱只有一点就香得不得了，不是那些工厂管理阶层从包里拿出的那些用糖精调制而成的产品可以比拟。</p><p>「别忘了，你之后定期来这里给我打扫。」在他要离开的时候爱梅特赛尔克如此说著，从旁边拿起了报纸开始观看。光并没有问他关于那些补助计画的事，回想昨晚如果是一般人的话大概也就觉得那是一场纯粹的性游戏。然而他却觉得，这人只要答应了就肯定会去做。尽管嘴上会抱怨，还是会好好地把所有交到自己手上的事情做完。他张了张嘴，有那么几次想要让对方不要太累，在自己不在的时候要早些休息。话几乎都到了嘴边，却又被吞了回去。</p><p>他觉得自己没有那个资格跟对方说这些话。毕竟自己只是被买来泄欲的男妓，以后或许会多一个家政人员的身份。这一切的一切，都不是他能够说的。想到这里光扫了一眼对方手上的手表，被对方这样珍重的手表，应该是他喜欢的人送他的礼物吧？光的心里满是疑问与酸水，究竟是要怎么样的人才能被这人看上呢？</p><p>回去的路上就彷佛是跨越世界的旅程，爱梅特赛尔克所在的区域是那样繁华富足，人们脸上都带著笑容而面包店里有香甜的面包气味传出。然而在走了几条街后，事情产生了变化。肮脏的街道，路人脸上只有对痛苦的麻木而没有任何表情。一些不死心的站街女从昨晚站到了今天，最终疲惫地在某个台阶上睡了过去。如果气温多降下几度，那么这短暂的歇息可能就会变成永眠。一名妇女带著自己的儿子女儿，抱著沉重浆洗好的衣服送到一个轮子快脱落的推车上。这大抵是送到附近高级妓院的衣物与床单，毕竟除了那些地方这里也没人能用上这样的东西。</p><p>光回家的时候除了桑克瑞德其他人都在这里，他小心地拿出了来自爱梅特赛尔克上好面包，就算已经隔了夜仍然香甜无比。然而光并没有看见伙伴们欣喜的表情，除了琳对此了解不多之外，其他人都猜了他是不是去做了什么事情。</p><p>「什么啊……」阿莉赛沮丧地坐在一旁的角落，尽管从她肚子发出的声响可以明白她的胃正在渴求这些香甜的食物。<br/>「光，你到底去做什么了？」阿尔菲诺不安地说。眼前的面包有多么香甜，他就觉得状况越不对。这不是这片街区能买到的面包，虽然走远一点的店可以买到，但是同样的价钱在这里可以换到更多的黑面包。「你……」少年的眼睛里面有著痛苦，他并不责怪光而是责怪起无力的自己。就这点来说，这少年已经比从前的他自己要成长许多。</p><p>「没什么。」光努力微笑，做出一切如常的表情。他下意识地用舌头舔过自己的齿列，也不知道是在怀念那煎鱼的香气还是男人阴茎的味道。「我不是之前跟你们说我帮了一个大人物吗？我昨天去……去乞讨了……」光努力解释著自己昨天的行为，觉得就某种意义而言他也是去乞讨没错。他的犹豫在其他人看来就是羞耻将乞讨这行为说出口，他们的脸色因为这样的猜想要好上许多。</p><p>「也不必去乞讨啦。」阿莉赛似乎接受了这个答案，总算是从角落的那边站了起来。「那你怎么去了那么久？」</p><p>光吞了吞口水。或许所谓的谎言，说过一次以后第二个就更容易被说出口。</p><p>「因为对方并不全然接受我的乞讨……我必须去给他收拾屋子，才能换来这份面包。」这并不算是完全的谎言，爱梅特赛尔克确实给他找了点藉口，让他把地上属于光的那套脏衣服给洗了才准拿面包走。想到这可以说是有些贴心地照顾他自尊的作法，即使昨天被操得屁股很疼，光也依旧觉得对方是个很好的人。</p><p>「唔，是这样吗。」雅修特拉扫了光一眼，也不知道是认同了这样的说法又或者是没有认同。不管如何，在孩子们的面前她并不愿意就此话题多说些什么。「我先把这面包放炉子里面稍微烤烤吧，我们还可以热个汤喝。我之前去出版社交稿，那里的人知道我们有一大家子，好心地给我了半截手指大小的香肠。」</p><p>雅修特拉说到此处整个人都温和了起来，那一直喊她大姊，曾经在某处旅行里面遇到的那个青年现在已经成唯一个出版社的小主管了。当年雅修特拉也不过路经那里做些研究，顺便改善改善当地环境却被他一直记到了现在。如果不是有他帮忙，这类代笔撰写文章的工作她是拿不了的。然而就算是如此，那名青年还是很遗憾雅修特拉并不能以曾经的笔名玛托雅来发表这些针砭时事的文章。</p><p>那半截手指大小的香肠，对于那名青年来说虽然不算是过重的负担，但是在现下这情况里已经是很好的礼物。如果不是琳跟阿尔菲诺他们确实需要一点肉类油脂与蛋白的补充，雅修特拉应当会拒绝这个礼物。</p><p>于里昂热看了一眼雅修特拉，也跟著转移了话题。他确实有些东西想要问光，但是那不必在孩子们的面前开口。尽管现在已经失去了拂晓这个组织的据点，作为拂晓贤人他们还是能清楚辨明对方是否在说谎。光的谎话大概也就只能骗过几个孩子，不，或许连孩子都不能骗过。年幼的孩子只是以自己的方式体贴著大人，不去触碰那些可能会让人伤心的话题。</p><p>香肠被切成碎块，放了一点光带回来的黄油煎得满屋子都带上一点肉香，随后光又伴上一大堆切块的土豆加水煮成肉汤。琳蹲在锅的旁边露出开心的笑容，在少女的记忆里面她很少吃过任何带肉味的食物。阿尔菲诺则是暗自叹气，曾经他们家就连仆人吃得都比这个要好。只是曾娇生惯养的小少爷如今也没有任何抱怨，而是珍惜地把所有分给他的食物吃完。</p><p>「嘿！你们听说了吗？好香！？」桑克瑞德一进屋子就被这香气弄得几乎忘了自己要说什么，他连忙把门带上锁好，拿下被雨水弄得有些湿的帽子与外套匆匆赶来火炉边。<br/>「给你！」琳对桑克瑞德露出笑容，连忙将属于他那份的土豆肉汤与面包送上。「是光带回来的！很香喔！」<br/>「哦？那我可要好好吃吃。」尽管年纪并没有相差太多，此刻的桑克瑞德就像是一个爱护孩子的父亲一般。他摸了摸少女的脑袋，扫了一眼光以后也不说什么就开始吃。<br/>「桑克瑞德，你听说了什么？」于里昂热一边给桑克瑞德弄了一杯热水，里面放了一些廉价的茶叶好补充营养。<br/>「啊……也没什么。」一提到那个消息，桑克瑞德顿时觉得手中的面包与肉汤都不香了。尽管如此，他还是快速地把这些食物塞入口中吃得干净。虽说这样的食物对他来说仍不算十分足够，但是现在这样的情况能吃上这些东西已经不错了。有著白面包相伴，就连酸硬的黑面包都好入口许多。</p><p>他吞下了最后几口食物，有些无奈地开口。</p><p>「你们明天也会知道，工厂的老板终于撑不下去了，打算把这赔钱的工厂给卖了。至于卖给谁，现在还没打听出来。」</p><p>听到这消息的几人沉默下来，如果这工厂换了老板那可不是什么好事。这并不是说他们对原本的老板有多么留恋，而是这通常代表著大量裁员。有些老板图省事也会暂时雇用原本员工，但是管理阶层肯定是要换的。而那些新上任的管理阶层，大多也是要把底下的人换成自己的人马才安心。</p><p>「我应该没什么影响。」光努力乐观地说。「原本我就是比较外围卖力气的工人，不会卷入这些派系斗争。」</p><p>其他人互看了一眼也只能点点头，就好像赞同光的说法。然而不管是光或者其他人都明白，这只是让孩子们稍稍安心一点点的说法而已。确实光在工厂的地位不会让他卷入任何派系斗争，但是这并不代表他不会被拿来开刀。不如说正因为他没有任何派系，又只是卖力气的工人，他是比谁都要好的立威对象。只是就算猜想到这层，对于雅修特拉他们来说也没有任何办法。现在的他们不是拂晓贤人，也不是在萨雷安大学有名的学者。对此，他们无能为力。</p><p>「好了，现在也该休息了。」看了一眼摆在桌上有些损坏的小钟，雅修特拉如此说著。虽说还想要多问光一些事情，但是现在知道了工厂人事变动以后她现在没这个心情。光看著于里昂热他们似乎也是如此，这让他稍稍松了一口气。他原本已经有所预料伙伴们可能会认真问自己一次，虽然如果他继续重复谎言他们也不会多问，但是这就让光很不好受了。</p><p>他匆匆地拿水洗手洗脚，就躺在自己的位置上睡了。</p><p>**</p><p>次日，确实如同桑克瑞德所说的那样，工厂易主的消息被传开了。许多人彻底慌了手脚，原本一些鼓吹著大家一同罢工逼迫上层给他们加薪水的人缩得比谁都快，生怕换人就换到了自己头上。他们原本以为原本的管理阶层会稍稍对他们好一些，毕竟现在大家都可能被换掉。可是那些人就好像是反而被激起了某种斗志，似乎是打算要在新老板面前好好表现一番。所有工人被指使的团团转，他们又是被要求把本职工作做好，又是被要求要把工厂打扫干净。尽管有些人内心有些抱怨，暗骂骂这些人搞那么多，也未必会被新老板留下。但是他们可不敢把这抱怨说出口,万一这人真给留下了那么自己还得讨好他。</p><p>他们从早上开始忙碌打扫。一直到中午才有黑色的车辆开进这工厂。光原本想去看看那老板会是谁，毕竟有时候光靠一个人的面容就可以大概猜出这是个怎么样的人。然而他被指使去最黑暗的角落清理搬运货物，就好像有些人并不希望这个长得其实不错的青年出现在老板面前。看著他们防备自己的眼神光很是无奈，却也明白这时候不该跟他们吵架。</p><p>听著远方的热闹，光小心地收拾那些货品。而就是这时候，一只手在黑暗里面摸上他的屁股。</p><p>「你！」光猛地回头，握紧拳头就打算这样打出去。然而他并没有出拳，看见的是一个他有点意外的身影。「……佩特罗先生？」<br/>「是我。」</p><p>那是一名与光差不多大的青年，如果端看外表的话还算是一个不错的小伙子。然而在工厂里面这位佩特罗的名声可不好。他据说是某个股东的私生子，家里有一处房产然后也被塞来这里工作。听说他曾经和这里一些比较好看的男孩女孩都睡过，因为传说他会给他们一笔不错的钱，倒是也没人出来告发。光原本以为这只是个传言，毕竟在他看来这个小佩特罗也没有做出什么不好的事情。至少比起那些明目张胆捏女工人屁股的领班，他的表现已经不错了。</p><p>然而就是这样的青年，嘴里却吐出了让光诧异的话语。</p><p>「你尝过男人的滋味了。」佩特罗的眼神似乎是有些嫉妒又有些说不明的怒火。「别想否认，你那天上班的姿势我一看就明白！怎么，他肏你肏得厉害吗？你是不是跟个低贱的妓女一样在他身下呻吟？」</p><p>「你在说什么，我是跌倒……」<br/>「哈！？跌倒？」佩特罗夸张地叹气，顺便摆了摆手。「或许别人会相信你吧，但是我操过的男孩还少吗？他们下床大概就是你那个样子。」青年故意这么说著，想要藉此彰显自己的能力。事实上那些从他床上下来的男孩并没有那么凄惨，只要他不用上一些过份的道具。</p><p>「我看上你很久了。我一直想要尝试一下成年男人的滋味如何。但是我很挑的，我不打算挑那些抹上廉价香水的男妓，也不打算随便拉一个工人就干。哈！要是真干他们我觉得被侵犯的是我。而你……你不一样。你原先应当不是在这样生活里面打滚的人，你的眼神跟他们不一样。」这人说话越来越过份，然而光只是安静地听他想要说什么。这个小佩特罗根本打不过自己，光已经想了不少方法可以从此处脱身。这点小佩特罗也很清楚，所以他并没有像对某些男孩那样粗暴，只是捏了捏屁股吸引光的注意力就开始跟他谈交易。</p><p>「跟了我吧，至少在我玩腻之前你和你家人都会有白面包可吃。要是让我爽了给你带一点果酱回去也可以。」男人如此说著，彷佛天大的恩惠。光摇了摇头，拒绝了这个提案。那青年的脸色难看起来，他可没想到光都到了这地不还能拒绝他。他有多少任情人都是被这个条件打动，他喊了分手都依依不舍。他脸色有些扭曲，难得地出口威胁。「你可要想清楚了。我的父亲是这里的股东，我的位置不会被影响，我可以开除你！」</p><p>「不。」光平静地说著，摇头拒绝了这个青年。而他这样平淡的姿态让对方很是生气，几乎要无视于身材差距就这么打了上来。</p><p>「哦，这还真是好戏。」另一个声音在此刻加入，伴随著拍手的声音。佩特罗显然没想到这时候会有人出现在这里，回头一看就看见一个身旁有很多高级主管以及股东的青年。那青年想必来头不小，平常不可一世的股东们在他面前都显得唯唯诺诺，而其中就有他的父亲。然而老法尔斯现在并不打算认这个从了母姓的私生子，只是笑著打算将这场面圆过去。</p><p>「真是抱歉让您看到了这样的场面，我马上叫人把他们赶走。您放心，我们工厂绝对不会容许这样败坏纪律的人留在这里。」</p><p>老法尔斯的话语让其他人对视一眼，这个只会比自己儿子更荒淫的男人居然在这里谈纪律？只是考虑到以往的交情，此刻也没人出来拆穿他。倒是小佩特罗惨白了脸色，他现在所拥有的一切都来自于父亲的赠与，要是父亲不庇护他了，他肯定没有好日子过。对比惨白脸色的青年,光只是呆愣地看著眼前的人。</p><p>爱梅特赛尔克。</p><p>他无声地呼喊对方的名字，然而对方却点头同意了这个人事方案。</p><p>「到我办公室去，然后回头就把你东西收了吧。」</p><p>新任的工厂主如是说，转身和其他股东与高级主管离开一起巡视这个工厂。小佩特罗此时也没有心思找光麻烦了，他只是偷偷跟在了队伍的后面，想办法和自己的父亲搭上话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>应该还会有一篇番外～之后街灯故事就要结束，换成男仆系列（等</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>**</p><p>光踏上了通往厂长办公室的道路，他从来不曾来过这里也因此对这里很是好奇。在底下工作的人们总是幻想这个地方，一辈子的追求似乎当上个小主管就已经足够。在他们的幻想里，这里会有舒服的沙发，绿色的植物以及免费的茶水。主管们吃得东西肯定是很好的面包与肉肠，他们猜想有些人甚至可能吃不完他们的午饭，然后将那些食物丢入垃圾桶之中。然而在光看来，这里并没有他们想像的那样美好。</p><p>昏暗的灯光不停闪烁，也不知道这个灯管还能支撑多久。墙上有的并不是画作，而是一些标语以及各种口号或者计画。在他经过的时候他还看到一名矮小个子的女性，努力惦起脚尖就是想要把上面那些陈旧的公告给扯下来。从那个动作来看，她如果真把东西扯下来了大概身体也会往后倒，狠狠地摔到地上。看到这情况光连忙走上去帮忙，替她把公告栏上面那些陈旧沾灰的公告全给拿下来。那名女性先是吓了一跳，随后表达了谢意。她一开始语气还算轻快，大概是因为换了一个厂长她至少不需要担心工厂倒闭她马上失业的问题。然而在知道了光的来意后，她的语气明显低落许多。</p><p>「唉！这……这也不是你的错。」光看著这名女性，明明之前他没在那些促拥著爱梅特赛尔克的人堆里面看见她，她却已经知道了来龙去脉。从这样看来，这件事情大概已令人难以想像的速度在工厂里面流窜，传入了许多人的耳中。这让光有些沮丧，尽管他原本就对继续留在这里工作没有抱持什么希望，但是现在这样招显完全没有任何可能还是让他不太好受。他并不觉得爱梅特赛尔克会因为两晚的欢愉就这样让他继续在这工厂上班，甚至有些担心可能会丢掉那个给对方打扫屋子顺便煮饭的额外工作。</p><p>按照雅修特拉他们的说法，现在这个时节要找到一份好一点点的工作可是很困难的。他不愿意成为朋友们负担，势必得花更多时间去找下一份工作。他皱起眉头，替自己不甚光明的未来担忧。女秘书也没有任何办法，她确实可以掌握一两个小职位，如果眼前这青年只是与领班不好那她还可以出手帮忙。但是这是被新任厂长直接点名，那是谁也没法帮他了。</p><p>	「唉，也许事情不会那么糟糕呢？」她说著苍白的安慰话语，将厂长办公室所在的位置指给了光。光又走上了一个楼梯，来到了工厂最高的一层。这里的环境稍稍比底下的办公区域又好了些，但是也没有好到哪里去。他走向了位置最底的房间，敲了敲门无人应答。他站在门口等了好一会儿，终于是等到了那人被促拥而来。光敏锐地注意到，在那人身边的高级主管与股东，有人笑得开心也有人真皱起眉头。他虽然对此不太了解，但是也大概明白这想必是其中有什么权力的变动。</p><p>	「好了，你们快回去工作吧。」爱梅特赛尔克慵懒地说著，就好像是个天生上位者一般。其他人不敢多说些什么，只是点点头地就回到了自己的办公室。在他们后面并没有小佩特罗的影子，光并不知道他是中间被发现了然后被驱离，又或者是自己跟著跟著就这么离开队伍。不管如何，现在小佩特罗并不是他最需要担心的事情。</p><p>	他跟在爱梅特赛尔克的身后，就这样一前一后地走入了厂长办公室。</p><p>	「看看这地方。就连厂长办公室都如此的……」爱梅特赛尔克并没有直接做到那黑色办公桌后头的椅子上，只是嫌弃地看著这里。他的话语并没有说完，但是在喉咙里发出的冷笑已经说明他对此的态度。光疑惑地看著他，没觉得这里有那么糟糕。但是他也明白，在有那样布置的公寓的人眼中，这个办公室确实算不上好。他吞了吞口水，有些紧张地想著要怎么跟爱梅特赛尔克解释关于方才小佩特罗的事情，然而对方并没有多说些什么，在一阵嫌弃后只是轻轻靠在了桌上。</p><p>	金色的眼睛上下地扫了光全身一遍，看他并没有受伤或者有什么痕迹才收了回来。光有些不知所措，觉得自己就像是面对老师而作业并没有写完的学生。沉默在他们之间弥漫开来，爱梅特赛尔克过了一会儿才叹息似地开口。</p><p>	「我就没看你几眼，就闹出这些事情来。」听见这话的光想要反驳，他自认自己不是孩子了也不需要有谁这般监护他。然而爱梅特赛尔克的话语中似乎隐藏了另外的情感，这让光把原本想说的话都给吞了回去。那人也没多说什么，只是无聊地翻看了一下前任厂长留下来的一些东西后冷笑。过了一会儿，他才再次开口。</p><p>	「你还在这里干什么？我不是说了让你收拾东西回家吗？」</p><p>	这直白的话语让光的内心有一丝苦涩，虽说他早就知道事情会如此发展，但也不能说他没有抱著那么一点微小希望，希望爱梅特赛尔克能帮帮他。他点点头说了好，打算转身离开。然而就像是察觉到了他的想法，身后那人又夸张地叹气。</p><p>	「走之前先去财务那里拿好你的遣散费，买一套……算了，我也不指望你能买上什么好衣服。接著这个。」爱梅特赛尔克这么一说，把一个东西往光的方向扔。光接下了那东西，仔细一看是一把黄铜钥匙。</p><p>	「我明天早上要吃跟那天一样的早餐，但是把煎鱼换成烤肉或者炖菜。」爱梅特赛尔克如此说著，然后快速地把光给赶了出去。光站在门口好一会儿，眨眨眼睛几乎不敢相信有这样的事情发生。随后他笑了起来，快速地去财务那里领了自己的遣散费，拿著几乎没有的行李离开了这家工厂。</p><p>	望著外头依旧污浊的空气与染黑的天空，光的内心却是前所未有的喜悦。这并不只是代表他得到了一份全职工作，光想到能和爱梅特赛尔克在一起他的内心就不知名地感到开心。就像是在受尽苦难后终于有一点蜂蜜香气的小熊，他脚步轻快地往家的方向走去。</p><p>	**</p><p>	「我想……你大概是第一个往外跑得爱梅特赛尔克席吧。」</p><p>	在爱梅特赛尔克即将走的那天，在科学院负责各种管理各种新奇发明的创造局长希斯拉德前来拜访他。希斯拉德看了看房内的景象，这与那人走之前没有任何变化。有人跟他说爱梅特赛尔克席想必是十分悲痛，毕竟从来没人料到与外界联络的阿谢姆席会就这样死去。尽管爱梅特赛尔克一直强调那人没死，大多人仍然认为这是一个悲伤的未婚夫，拒绝相信另一半已经死亡。他们在爱梅特赛尔克的面前通常点头说是，赞同他认为阿谢姆席并未死去。然而在他们的心里，那爱笑的青年大概是永远死在了异乡。</p><p>	「或许吧。」爱梅特赛尔克安静地收拾行李，他其实没带上什么东西，毕竟大部分的东西都由其他人给他安排好了。他只需要带上自己贴身的衣物或者纪念品，其他的到了当地再采买都可以。两人陷入一阵沉默，希斯拉德安静地坐在沙发上等待，直到过了一会儿爱梅特赛尔克才开口说话。</p><p>	「你也觉得他死了吗？」爱梅特赛尔克的话语没有任何情感，但是做为两人多年的好友，希斯拉德很清楚爱梅特赛尔克肯定是压抑了许多情感才能这样貌似平静地说话。<br/>	「不，我不这么认为。我知道你也明白，在这里很多人只是在你面前赞同说光没死，但是背地里都已经认为他死了。但是我是真的认为他没死。那可是光啊。」希斯拉德说著，自己也缓缓笑了起来。「从以前他就这样不是吗？遇过许多危险，但是总是能找到人帮忙然后度过难关。有时候是找你帮忙，有时候是找我帮忙。有些时候是找那些我们都喊不上名字的人……」</p><p>	爱梅特赛尔克停下了手上的动作，只是沉默地看著希斯拉德。</p><p>	「虽然这次他遇到的麻烦可能有些大，但是我相信如果是光的话，就算遇到什么困难应该都可以跨越过去吧。毕竟他可是那个啊……」希斯拉德微笑著，说出了好友曾经留在某个笔记上的诗句。「聚集繁星之人。」</p><p>	「……哈……」爱梅特赛尔克叹了一口气，随口抱怨了几句。「偷看别人的笔记可不是什么好习惯，希斯拉德。」</p><p>	「我没偷看喔？这个我可要声明。」希斯拉德耸耸肩，并不打算认了这项指控。「我只是在你写的时候，这么凑巧地站在旁边而已。原本我还不想说看到这个呢，毕竟这本来是我打算在你们婚礼演讲上说的内容。」爱梅特赛尔克的脸色在听到希斯拉德这么说以后有一瞬间的难看，随后又缓缓地放松。两人沉默了一会儿，爱梅特赛尔克才拿出一杯茶，放在吃起了桌上糖果点心的希斯拉德面前。希斯拉德也没说他怎么现在才想到给客人茶，只是一边喝著一边跟他说目前因为爱梅特赛尔克席要往外派驻，城市里面的一些职位变动。</p><p>	「其实听了不少外头的事情，我觉得大概也就只有亚马乌罗提是这样吧。」作为创造局长，希斯拉德能接触到很多来自外界的报告。这些报告并不是只有介绍外面的一些特产人文，还伴随著当地各种报纸。「像是爱梅特赛尔克席往外派驻的这样大事，在外头大概已经有不少人想要取代你的位置。但是在这里……」</p><p>	尽管有时候希斯拉德也会觉得外面的世界有点意思，在这样的时候却觉得还是故乡好。</p><p>	「快点把光带回来吧，哈迪斯。」他不呼喊对方的席位，而是以朋友的身份呼唤对方的真名。「快点带他回家。我还等著在你们婚礼上面发表一个小时的演讲呢。」</p><p>	「当然。」面对好友的鼓励与打趣，哈迪斯难得地笑了一下。</p><p>	他绝对会把那家伙带回来，等带回来以后要好好骂骂他。</p><p>	END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>